Wiretapping
Wiretapping is a Gameplay Mechanic in Mafia III. Description Wiretapping is a feature that gives Lincoln Clay a better view of people and items around him. The feature becomes available during The Way of Flesh, at the beginning of the smack racket mission, where John Donovan will explain it to Lincoln. After this, wiretapping can be activated by finding the Junction Box in each sector and installing three TL-49 Fuses into it. The junction boxes are marked on your map with the icon. Once you wiretap a sector's junction box, the map reveals all of the collectibles, shops, Medicine Cabinets, TL-49 Fuses, and other key items and locations in that sector. Donovan marks targets of opportunity with an icon as well. These targets are the people, goods, and operations that contribute to the racket's earn total. After wiretapping, your Minimap reveals all enemies as red blips within its radius. In addition, your Intel View reveals all nearby foes, outlined in red, even through walls and around corners, including those Lincoln hasn't seen yet and sentries will be marked with the word "Sentry" above their head. Yellow outlines signify allies and useful items such as Medicine Cabinets, money, collectibles, weapons and Tac-Vests. You can see what sectors of a district have been wiretapped by entering the map menu and selecting the "Toggle Wiretap" function. When selected, wiretapped sectors will be highlighted as a brighter shade of green. Recruiting Enemies Each wiretapped junction box also reveals information about the rackets in that district. Lincoln can leverage this information to convince Racket Informants as well as the Racket Boss to work for him when he takes over their racket. These individuals have experience in the operations of the racket, and recruiting them will increase the racket's initial earn. Note that racket informants can always be recruited, but without wiretapped info, Lincoln has no choice but to kill racket bosses when he confronts them. Junction Boxes *Barclay Mills has ten junction boxes. *Bayou Fantom has ten junction boxes. *Delray Hollow has five junction boxes. *Downtown has ten junction boxes. *French Ward has nine junction boxes. *Frisco Fields has eleven junction boxes. *Pointe Verdun has seven junction boxes. *River Row has nine junction boxes. *Southdowns has nine junction boxes. *Tickfaw Harbor has nine junction boxes. *Sinclair Parish has three junction boxes. Trivia *Even if you find fuses beforehand, you will not be able to access any junction boxes until the feature is introduced by Donovan. *Wiretapping is considered a crime. Any police officers who witness Lincoln in the act will open fire immediately. Gallery Wiretapping 2.jpg|Donovan handing Lincoln the wiretapping device Junction Box.png|Junction box Junction Box Icon.png|Junction box icon TL-49 Fuse.jpg|TL-49 fuse Wiretap Map Barclay Mills.jpg|Barclay Mills junction box locations Wiretap Map Bayou Fantom.jpg|Bayou Fantom junction box locations Wiretap Map Delray Hollow.jpg|Delray Hollow junction box locations Wiretap Map Downtown.jpg|Downtown junction box locations Wiretap Map French Ward.jpg|French Ward junction box locations Wiretap Map Frisco Fields.jpg|Frisco Fields junction box locations Wiretap Map Pointe Verdun.jpg|Pointe Verdun junction box locations Wiretap Map River Row.jpg|River Row junction box locations Wiretap Map Southdowns.jpg|Southdowns junction box locations Wiretap Map Tickfaw Harbor.jpg|Tickfaw Harbor junction box locations Category:Mafia III Category:Gameplay Mechanics